dinosaurplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Tricky
'Tricky '''is the Prince of the EarthWalker tribe, the son of the King and Queen EarthWalker. When Sabre came to the planet, Queen EarthWalker begged him to go save her son who was kidnapped by the SharpClaw and brought to Ice Mountain. After being teleported to Ice Mountain by the SwapStone, Sabre witnessed Tricky being abused by the SharpClaw. He tried defending the little EarthWalker and after having a race with the two SharpClaw, Sabre managed to keep up with Tricky, who had ran off. Tricky remained with Sabre throughout his journey, serving as his constant companion and the two eventually became good friends. Tricky did his duties well (in exchange for a fair amount of Grub Tubs), and used his abilities to ensure Sabre could complete his mission. History Tricky and Sabre first met on Ice Mountain, where Tricky was being held captive by the SharpClaw. There Sabre rescued Tricky by winning a race against the SharpClaw, although Sabre nearly got cross with Tricky upon their first meeting when the latter made a sarcastic remark about Fox landing in a hot spring. When they went to the broken-off section of Dinosaur Planet, the snowland of DarkIce Mines, Sabre and Tricky were split up when Tricky was kidnapped during a snowstorm. But, later Sabre was able of rescuing him again in the prison in the dephts of the mines, where the daughter of the gatekeeper of the SnowHorn Tribe was being held captive too. Sidekick Commands *“HEEL - Calls Tricky back to you” *“FIND - Uncover the things only Sidekicks can” *“FLAME - Set fire to stuff” *“DISTRACT - GuardClaws cannot resist this” *“GUARD - Stops baddies nicking stuff” *“PLAY - Throw the ball and Tricky will chase it” Quotes *"Food!"'' --Tricky exclaims this when spotting blue mushrooms whilst following Sabre throughout Dinosaur Planet. *''"Bad guy!" ''--Tricky says whenever Fox faces SharpClaw foot soldiers. *''"Where are we going?" '' -- Tricky sometimes says this when Sabre starts running to a certain location. *''"Let's play!" ''-- Tricky says whenever he's in the mood to play with his squeaky ball. *''"I'm not doing it!"'' --Tricky will stubbornly say whenever Sabre whistles for him in places he cannot reach. *''"I'm hungry..."'' --Tricky grumbles this when Sabre tries to use his sidekick commands on an empty stomach. *''"Dum di dum..."'' --Tricky sings a tune likewise of this when he 'Stays' for some time. *''"I wouldn't if I were you. My Dad's a King EarthWalker, and he'll bash you up!"'' --Tricky threatens Sabre with this upon their first encounter in Ice Mountain. *''"There's no WAY I'm going up to her Fortress!"'' --Tricky says when Sabre and he encounter the Queen CloudRunner in Cape Claw, after she pleads Sabre to help her. Trivia According to the Rareware scribes, Tricky was originally intended to be the same character as Tricky the Triceratops, a boss from Diddy Kong Racing. However, since Star Fox Adventures was the only Star Fox game developed by Rare, the two characters are generally considered to be separate. Besides that, Tricky from Diddy Kong Racing was, of course, a triceratops, whereas Tricky from Adventures lacks the trio of facial horns to categorize him as such (because his father and mother both seem to be based off of Centrosaurus cerotopsian with one "nose" horn rather than the trio of facial horns thus Tricky is also probably more Centrosaurus then Triceratops). Category:Main Characters Category:SwapStone Hollow Category:EarthWalker Tribe Category:Series Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters